Moondrinkers
by Ned Pepper
Summary: Two otherworldly moon parasites break the rules. Their hosts, enemies, are forced to work together to avoid being destroyed,and unfortunately they are affected by their parasites loving emotions. Problem, they hate each other DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue: Truly Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The moondrinkers were inspired by The Host a book by Stephanie Meyer author of the Twilight series. So I guess it's loosely Host fanfiction. enjoy!

Prologue:Truly Dead

She sat up watching as the sun slowly made it's way out of sight. Welcoming along the mood who could never fully catch up to it's friend whom stayed far ahead of it.

It was getting darker and they had already set up for camp. Even though she was a good mile or half a mile away from their campsite she could hear two of her friends fighting. You did not need to be too close to hear his rough shouting or her high pitched screeching.

She closed her eyes trying to drive away their screaming which added to her already jumbled thoughts. Rubbing her temples she sighed today she'd gotten snapped at by their hanyou friend more than once for being more incompetent than usual. That'd earned him a good crack on the head.

Besides it wasn't her fault she couldn't think straight with this fear clouding up her thoughts making her feel small in a big nothing alone...she shook her head. That was her fear. She shouldn't think about it. Not until it happened that is.

She feared more than being alone from her parasite though. She feared losing her brother, losing her friends, being unable to kill Naraku, not being strong enough, and being unable to protect the ones she loved and cared about. There was so little she could lose yet it meant so much to her.

Placing a hand over her heart she waited to see if she could feel the beat of the parasite that lived inside her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She sighed.

It was weird. Before when she had learned what she'd become she'd been disgusted with herself and attempted many times to try and end her own life. In the end though it stopped her. Now she was afraid to be without her little "moondrinker" as she affectionately referred to it. Moondrinker as it was called seemed to approve of the name.

'It's strange though why am I so...unaware when you are gone?' she questioned Moondrinker.

_Hmmm...Well that's probably because a host isn't suppose to have and conscious hold in the brain or body. Subconscious or not. So since you have both a physical and mental hold in this being you are dependent on my presence to animate your body like a...soul as you humans would say. You still have a second subconscious to perform the normal involuntary functions._

'And you know all this how?'

_Well once you've seen a few humans been in a couple of them, had accidents you kinda get an idea._

'Oh...'

_Something is biting at you. What is it?_

'How...how many of us do you have in your possession?'

_Hm?_

'I mean like how many creatures have your kind like "possessed"?'

_I don't really know. Sure sometimes I get together with others but we're a mostly disconnected species._

'What about that one?'

Moondrinker caught on to her thoughts and seemed to be flustered it's thoughts rushing in a flurry in her head causing Sango to go slightly dizzy and lightheaded.

_I have no idea what one you're talking about!!!_

The corners of Sango's lips lifted up into a slight smirk. Moondrinker was frantically trying to cover up something. She could tell by the way there were mental walls and insignificant memories being thrust up into her view blocking something. Sango softly poked and prodded so as not to be known of her searching actions. Though through Moondrinker's flustered actions something slipped leaving her previous actions unneeded.

With a slight blush and gasp at the rush of emotion that hit her Sango's grin became full-blown. That's what _he'd_ been hiding!

'So your race does have genders! Your a male and she's a _female_! And you _like_ her!'

_W-what?! I do not like her...,_ he faulted thinking of something to cover up with gathering a high air he said, _I have no idea where that came from._

Sango's bulged. Clenching her fists she shouted half angry, 'Now that's a total lie! Your in love with....,' she raised an eyebrow, 'Moonflower is it? Awww, how sweet you gave her a name!'

Moondrinker practically dying of embarrassment yelled frustrated, _I did not! I have no idea who Moonflower is!!!_

The taijiya continued off without listening, 'Why don't you marry her or what ever you do? You seem to love her enough.'

_MATE HER?!?!?!!!_

She blinked, 'Mating? That seems a little big for a first date.'

_It's not our first date!_

'So you have been seeing her!'

Moondrinker mumbled agreeing begrudgingly, _Yes, but I can't be with her._

'Why not?'

_We both are in beings. So if we were to actually to be together it would effect you and her host._

'You make it sound like you will anyway.'

_Maybe if your okay with her host._

'Maybe.'

_Your agreeing?_

'I said maybe! But yeah there's no one for me here anyway.'

_What about the monk?_

Sango shrugged, 'Meh, your all I need a life-partner like Kirara only closer.'

_I'm leaving soon. You should head back._

'Okay, night.'

_Night._

With that she headed back and told her friends she was going to bed. They didn't question her about her early retirement. She looked tired, dead tired. Laying down she waited for the moon to rise. When it did Moondrinker exited her body through her chest leaving no wound invisible to all except her.

Her eyes closed and the unfeeling, seeing, hearing, smelling or tasting darkness enclosed her giving her the feeling of nonexistence. The fear that struck her each time Moondrinker left. The fear she truly died then.


	2. Chapter 1: Sango

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: Sango

"talking"

'thinking'

_moondrinkers talking_

0o0o0...changing scene point of view.

He floated around the moon drinking in it's invisible rays. For him and his race the last surviving source of life came from Earth's moon. Before the Kakelei War it would have been easy to reach from any part of the universe with their warp speed hard-drives. Those were non-existent now. Lying in ruins in the far-off forsaken corners of the universe.

Unlike what the humans thought there was an end to 'space' as they called it. It just happened to wrap in on itself so when you reached the end you ended up on the other side again giving it that feel of endlessness.

Now, when they other side they meant like the other or flip-side of a coin. You see the universe the humans occupied alone was like a belt. On the two opposite ends there were holes. Holes from which you could reach the flip-side of this universe. There were also other places where there were no holes. There you would just stop moving. Unless you turned around you would stay in the same place. Of course it didn't feel like that. It _felt_ like you were moving but you weren't. You were running your life into the ground faster.

_Moondrinker!_

Her voice echoed beautifully in his mind. He looked...well not actually looked. More like felt and heard. His kind used something like echolocation and touch to see things giving them a fuzzy picture. Maybe that was what attracted his kind to those beings on Earth.

_Moonflower you're here! I'd thought I'd missed you!_

The two beings rushed at each dancing around in close circles, spirals, and complex patterns explaining their joy and attachment to each other. Their movements slowed until they just hovered millimeters from another. They couldn't ever touch that would be the start of the reproducing process a blatant breaking of the Corlew Spore Law.

You break that law and it was a death in a way. The two, male and female, were forced to expel their spores without being connected which would kill them slowly but surely. Cruel though it was they obeyed.

Moondrinker shivered at the very thought of contact.

He'd often wondered what it'd feel like to be connected to a partner. To feel the joy of yourself becoming one with another. Those parts coming together forming tiny beings. Sharing the every thought of the offspring and his partner's thoughts. The very pleasure of bringing life of himself into being.

By the way Moonflower suddenly shivered he guessed he'd let his thoughts radiate out. Sending out an apologetic tone he moved slightly farther away.

She refilled the space he created saying, _No need to be sorry. I often think of that too. I _am_ a female after all._

That complicated motion humans did. The slight conscious yet subconscious pull of certain muscles to create the curving of flesh they called lips. That action could go from small meaning sadness, acceptance, foreboding, or even that little subconscious pull of love. To the full-blown version meaning most often happiness or unconstrained malice. He was sure he would being doing that now if he had the body form to do so.

Human emotions were infectious.

A sudden jolt ran through his body.

An outer body experience like feeling enfolded him. His eyes were open but his body was unresponsive. It ignored the stimulus of it's friends shouts unmoving from the target zone of a rather large youkai's claw.

His/her body remained there as it landed centimeters from their body. Corrupting the ground throwing it up in chunks their body along with it.

As they landed a stray chunk of rock landed on one of their arms crushing it. He couldn't tell which one. He was too busy trying to send a warning signal to his host. Trying to wake her up.

It wasn't working. Her soul was lost in a deep subconscious where he was unable to reach it and it was unable to be animated without him.

A red figure ran towards them trying to rescue them. It was too late. Their limp body flew into the air only to come falling down into the youkai's hungry mouth.

0o0o0

Inuyasha rushed over to where Sango's limp body lay.

He just didn't get it. Her eyes were open and she seemed awake but she was as unresponsive as a dead person. Her eyes glazed over with an unseeing look.

The youkai suddenly grabbed Sango throwing her rag doll like body into the air.

Seeing her destination Inuyasha put on more speed knowing there were seconds until Sango would be dead.

He knew he wasn't fast enough.

As soon as everything seemed to slow down. Seconds ticking by like hours. He knew. No matter what he did Sango was going to die.

He pushed himself willing his legs to move faster. It was like one of those nightmares when you were running from something and suddenly your legs feel tired, then like lead. Letting your nightmare closer and closer...but in nightmares you got to wake up and start over. This was life.

There was _no_ starting over.

Too late. Just like everything else.

Sango landed in the youkai's mouth. His teeth came crashing down barely missing her heart but still piercing through her chest and a couple of other places. In enough vital areas to kill her almost immediately.

At that last moment a form of awareness seemed to finally come to her. She gasped her eyes widening, her pupils becoming small dots.

Searing, hot, burning tears of anger and guilt came to his eyes.

Pulling out Tetsusaiga he gripped it so tightly his nails met his palms on the other side cutting deeply into them.

Swinging his sword with all his might he cried out, "Wind Scar!!!!!"

Then quickly before the blast engulfed his friend he plucked her from the blast.

When he landed the youkai was gone and Sango was going to be. Placing her on the ground he watched along with his friends as she...

0o0o0

Moonflower watched helplessly as Moondrinker's form shook and shivered in pain. His mind screaming in waves of pure agony.

It hit her suddenly. His host was dying. And he was dying with her.

She had to save him. Save her. Save them both. They could not live without the other.

She connected.

His peals of agony ran through her.

0o0o0

He couldn't understand anything. His mind was in such a painful haze.

They'd said that having your host die was never an option. If their ever was a sign they were going to you switched to anything nearby immediately. Otherwise you had to go through the soul splitting agony of feeling a death while living.

It was a _lot_ more painful than it sounded.

If felt like being split in two. Your soul was defying the pull of death that your host implied on you. Part of you wanted to be released into whatever world you went to when you died while the other knew you weren't dead. Knew it wasn't suppose to happen and tried to anchor you there in life.

His haze became only thicker when some strange feeling of pleasure, fulfillment, and excitement rushed through him like adrenaline filling his veins. Creating a deeper anchor a stronger feeling of splitting.

Death was coming he could see it.

0o0o0

Inuyasha watched as Sango choked. Her chest heaving trying to get oxygen into her lungs full of blood.

They could do nothing for her. They were useless. All they could do is watch her die.

His ear twitched.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He closed his eyes and hung his head.

She closed her eyes, stopped breathing, and died.

0o0o0

His golden-amber eyes flashed open. An air of agony surrounded him. His body for some unknown reason struggled to a stand. His body gave in after two steps. As he fell he gave an anguished scream,

"SANGO!!!!!!"

TaiYoukai-Lover: well I hope you liked this chapter. And uh please no flames for me killing Sango. I mean come on! How would a sessxsan fic work if Sesshomaru hasn't even showed up (technically speaking anyway) and this is only the second chapter?!?! I mean if it was the thirtieth I'd understand. But it's not! So no hate mail please!


End file.
